Brillantes
by IrinaRoux
Summary: "Porque literalmente, era el chico de sus sueños". Y no se equivocaba. EWE. Dramione. Oneshoot.


N/A: Bueno pues nunca he subido una historia mía, y pensé que hoy podía ser un buen día para hacerlo. Tengo muchas cosas escritas, pero nunca me anime a hacerlo. No sean muy duros conmigo por favor. Por supuesto que acepto críticas.

Disclaimer: Personajes y demás pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Brillantes.**

Aquellos brillantes ojos grises la seguían por todas partes. Relucían cada vez que se cruzaban con su mirada, como si quisiese decirle algo y ni una palabra saliese de su boca. Pero sólo veía eso, los ojos. Nada más. Y la frustraba hasta niveles no imaginados no saber siquiera su nombre. Pero existía algo en su sueño, aquel que se repetía cada noche, que le decía que ella ya conocía a la persona. Esa razón era la causante del vacío en su pecho cuando volvía a la realidad y se daba cuenta de que era todo un sueño, y el hombre del que se encontraba enamorada en secreto, no era real.

Esa mañana despertó desanimada, porque el chico de su sueño, había abierto solo un poco su boca para pronunciar algo. En el momento en que conocería al fin su voz, un pajarillo canturreó justo en su ventana, despertándola amargada.

Se desperezó y deseó que sea nuevamente la hora de acostarse, observando el radiante sol. Sería un día muy duro.

Llegó a su oficina en el ministerio al menos, una media hora antes. Prefería meterse en su trabajo sin tener que dar explicaciones de su mal humor. Solo salió para prepararse su simple desayuno, un café.

—Buenos días, Hermione— la saludó una compañera de piso; una chica muy agradable de cabello negro y ojos marrones. Siempre le brindaba una sonrisa, aunque en ese día que a Hermione no le parecía "Bueno", no le sirvió mucho.

— ¿Cómo estas, Anne?— preguntó solo por cortesía, mezclando el azúcar con una cucharilla.

—Muy bien, gracias. Oye, ¿Te has enterado?—

La castaña prestó atención ahora, tal vez fuese algo importante que pudiese perjudicarla indirectamente, o beneficiarla. Bufó internamente; debía dejar de hacer conjeturas apresuradamente.

— ¿Enterarme qué?— interrogó sumamente interesada.

—Tendremos un nuevo compañero por aquí…— le informó como de pasada. Luego se retiró, con una sonrisa, hacia su oficina.

Nuevo compañero…bueno, por lo menos no se trataba de reformas. Cuadró los hombros, diciéndose que eso no tenía nada que ver con ella, por lo que se encaminó decepcionada hacia su despacho.

Firmó y leyó muchísimos papeles, y cuando terminó le pareció que aún veía letras en el aire. Con un fluido movimiento de varita, apilo sus pergaminos en dos prolijas pilas sobre su escritorio. Se levantó, alisó su camisa y salió para la hora del almuerzo.

— ¡Hermione!— le gritó desde el otro lado del corredor, Anne. Se preguntó con qué chismes le vendría esta vez.

Ella se acercó a su compañera lentamente, ya que sus piernas no respondían bien por haber estado sentada mucho tiempo. Del otro lado, Anne le hacía señas para que se apresurara.

—Si me hubieses hecho caso, podrías haber visto al nuevo— le gruñó amablemente.

Hermione rodó los ojos, ¡Sobre el nuevo otra vez! Despachó el tema con una mano y se dirigió al comedor, donde parecía que se habían reunido más personas de las que una mesa puede albergar. A la castaña no le interesó y se sentó sola en una mesilla apartada. Comió una sencilla ensalada y volvió a sus labores.

La mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó decepcionada nuevamente. Los ojos grises no habían hablado.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas en el piso donde ella trabajaba, y salió a toda prisa, junto a algunos memorándum. Al observar la esquina opuesta en la que ella se encontraba, pudo divisar a un muchacho de espaldas, y a una compañera muy tímida, Susan.

—Discúlpame, no fue mi intención— repetía una y otra vez la chica. Movía sus manos histéricamente, en un intento de ayudar en vano al joven.

El no dijo nada, solo sacó su varita del bolsillo de sus pantalones negros, y se apuntó donde se encontraba la mancha de café, logró distinguir Hermione.

—Debo irme— comentó el muchacho de cabello rubio con voz aterciopelada. Se dirigió hacia los ascensores, por lo que la castaña no consiguió ver su rostro con claridad. Su forma de caminar, sus movimientos…le parecían extrañamente familiares.

No logró poner atención a sus pergaminos, ni concentrarse para examinarlos exhaustivamente como realizaba habitualmente. ¿El chico de la mancha de café era el nuevo? ¿Por qué le resultaba familiar su forma de andar? Se reprendió ella misma por estar pensando en cosas tontas y no en el trabajo. Se apresuró en terminar de analizar las peticiones de trasladores que se acumulaban día tras día en su escritorio y cuando hubo firmado la última, escuchó un rápido golpeteo en su puerta.

—Adelante— permitió Hermione, todavía con la vista en sus papeles.

—Señorita— la llamó suavemente una mujer de sedoso pelo negro y lacio. Se trataba de la secretaria de ministro de magia- El ministro le pide si por favor, puede llevarle las actas que le entregó hace tres días.

—Por supuesto, enseguida se las llevo a su despacho—

La secretaria se retiró y Hermione sacó de una cajón tras otro, todas las actas que había redactado a la perfección con esmero y dedicación. Una pila monumental se había creado frente a su nariz. Definitivamente no podría cargarla en sus brazos, por lo que uso el hechizo para levitar los pergaminos.

—_Wingardium Leviosa_— susurró y salió de la oficina seguida por el pilón de documentos.

Llegó a la puerta del ministro, que rezaba "Ministro de la Magia" en una placa dorada. Tocó dos veces y colocó el pilar delante de sí. No podía ver muy bien. Alguien le abrió la puerta, pero no supo quién, ya que los papeles le permitían ver solo sus piernas. Sus zapatos eran negros, como sus pantalones.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?— le preguntó. La voz la reconoció instantáneamente; era el chico del café.

—No, puedo sola— farfulló muy nerviosa. Hizo dos pasos y la manga de su saco se enganchó en el pomo de la puerta, jalándola hacia atrás y dejando olvidado el hechizo de levitación. Para su mala suerte, los pergaminos cayeron todos al suelo.

— ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?— oyó preguntar al Ministro desde su silla. Se sintió realmente avergonzada

—No, no, no es nada— masculló aceleradamente, arrodillándose junto a las hojas esparcidas e inspeccionándolas, para asegurarse de que no hayan sufrido desperfectos. El muchacho a su lado también se arrodilló para ayudarla, y entonces, Hermione lo vio. Los perfectos ojos grises que la perseguían en sueños. Nada más que esta vez, se encontraban acompañados por una sonrisa encantadora. Él la contempló, como si la reconociera.

—Perdona, ¿Te conozco?— inquirió el hombre de sus sueños. Porque literalmente, se trataba del hombre de sus sueños.

—Eso creo— respondió Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa surcándole el rostro.


End file.
